Mirror Image Chapter Two
by MishaWings
Summary: This is the continued and better written story of Reikon, Namiweya, and the beloved cast of Yami No Matsuei! Read the next installation, please! And the one ater that, and after that...lol


DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I wish, the Yami no Matsuei characters do NOT belong to me. MY characters are Reikon, a Demon, and Namiweya, a clarivoyant Human. See for yourself how it all connects!

Chapter Two

REIKON

Reikon clenched his fists tightly around his ebony hair, curled up in a ball. He knew Muraki had left, but still he raged,

"God damn you...how could you possibly know?? No one knows about her! No one! How can you come here and torture me, telling me that I can be with her after I've done that which you've asked of me??You Bastard! I won't let you use me!!"

He reflected back on their first meeting, that night above the city, and what life it had given him. She was the reason he could be Human, even if he was truly a Demon.

Shimmering tears spilled down his cheeks from his tightly closed, silver eyes. His heart felt as if it were being crushed by more than a thousand pounds of steel, a sort of feeling of betrayal breaking him inside.

"Namiweya..."

HISOKA AND TSUZUKI

Hisoka shuddered, feeling a negative chill roll down his spine. Images flashed through his mind: A dark-haired demon, city buildings, stars...A girl's face. Tsuzuki- now awake after Hisoka's attack- noticed his partner's body sieze.

"Hisoka? Are you alright?" He inquired softly, resting a hand on Hisoka's slender shoulders. Hisoka nodded, trying to shake off the chill that the images had inflicted.

"Yes. I'm fine...Just a cold chill." He lied, brushing Tsuzuki's hand away. In reality, these images bothered him a great deal, for he did not understand where they had come from. As far as he knew, the people he'd seen in his mind's eye were not any he'd met or even seen in real life. He was confounded.

Hisoka rose from his cushy seat, placing his book on the small table beside him. Tsuzuki eyed him carefully, trying to guess at what it was the boy was hiding as he strode to the window, and gazed up at the dark, cloudless skies. The intensity reflected in his emerald eyes revealed that there was definitely more to what had happened a moment ago than what he was letting on. Tsuzuki knew better than to ask at that particular moment and decided to question him later.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

NAMIWEYA

Namiweya bit her lip hard, and a bitter salt and copper taste filled her mouth. She did not want to believe what Muraki had said to her. Muraki, she knew, was not far off, listening for her reaction and her thoughts.

_"My Reikon...What is happening? Why does Muraki speak of you, as though he controls you? Reikon- do not come for me...Do not risk your life and safety for mine." _She thought, praying in futility for her beloved to hear the words that rang repeatedly inside her head. From the corner of her shimmering green eyes, Namiweya spotted Muraki who was watching her carefully, smiling in soft sadism. She shivered involuntarily.

_"Muraki...He can't be trusted."_

"Something on your mind, Namiweya?" He crooned in his sickening, heavenly voice, causing her to cringe.

"Nothing I'd dare to share with you." she hissed. "You are vile, no matter what angelic form you steal."

"Now, now. No need for unkind words. I am treating you well enough." He knelt beside her, holding her gaze through the cold steel impisonment that restrained her. Her eyes flashed venomously in a moment of defiance that quickly faded at the instant Muraki touched the back of her exposed hand; she shrank back in fear.

"Please...let him go. Do not hurt him...do not..."

"Shh...Do not try to sway me. I made up my mind about Tsuzuki long before either of you were involved. It's nothing personal. You just happened to fall into my plan." Muraki shrugged off his cruelty with this excuse, this truth of his. He observed her with a scrutinizing eye, a bemused smile curling his pale lips.

"You look like a doll...neglected and forgotten upon the shelf. My mother always called me her 'little doll'." His silvery eyes glinted with resentment at the mention of the woman he hated so strongly. "You are one that I would like to fix up and make beautiful again..."

Namiweya felt tears welling up in her eyes, knowing what sickness filled his mind. Her clarivoyance that she'd had in life at last returning to her.

"I hate you, Muraki..." She whispered.

REIKON

Reikon awoke to find himself in the woods- he must have run there once he'd collected himself after his dealings with Muraki.

He rose up shakily, trying to keep upright. He felt absolutely sick to his stomach, and to his heart.

_"Namiweya, are you alright? I hope that you understand I have to do what he says- I see that now. I just want you to be safe. I don't want Muraki to hurt you. Tsuzuki huh? Well...Here I come."_

Reikon knew he had hardly thought this through, and that Namiweya would have killed him for obeying Muraki...But it was for her sake.

"And my own." He admitted aloud. He brushed back a lock of his midnight hair hastily, raising his star-silver eyes to the morning sky. His heart hurt with the illness of sin that was his life; he desperately wished to return to the Human life Namiweya had blessed him with, where he was free from the guilty weight of the Devil's Curse.

"Returning to sin..."He breathed, sharp knives of cool air stabbing his lungs. " To rescue she who deserves no Hell. I am the world's shittiest demon."


End file.
